


Their Bond

by Synergetic_Prose



Series: Shiro Ship Week 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU prompt, Black paladin Shiro, Comfort, Shiro Ship Week 2019, au season 6 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergetic_Prose/pseuds/Synergetic_Prose
Summary: Newly returned Shiro goes to see the Black Lion.





	Their Bond

In the beginning Shiro remembered rolling his eyes whenever he’d catch Blue and Lance together.

Lance would shoot the Lion winks and coo out affectionate names in English, Spanish, and eventually Altean although improperly used the first couple of times.

Shiro could feel Black’s exasperation through the Bond.

“Lance, focus.”

Now though, as Shiro stood in front of Black in his beat up paladin armor, missing arm, and silver hair, he couldn’t help but whisper,

“Hey beautiful.”

Black’s purr was thunder. She bent her head down so Shiro could lean his forehead against her nose. He felt the vibrations of her happiness rattle deep in his bones. He let out a hoarse, giddy laugh - a sound he hadn’t made since he was a cadet in the Garrison.

“Thanks Black.”

Her presence in his mind was a swirling wind of relief, pride, and something he dared to label as _love_. It wouldn’t make sense if he tried to tell someone.

Except maybe his space family.

He put his palm on her as they breathed together. Their energies were one for so long, he wasn’t sure where he began and where the Lion’s started.

‘_The Quintessence of the Paladin is mirrored in their Lion.’_

Or was it that a true Paladin and Lion Bond was complete once they mirrored each other?

He smiled widely and then lifted his head so he could look at her glowing amber eyes.

“You wanna get out of here?”

Something like a snort flitted in the Bond but she opened up for him to enter the cockpit. He grinned as he stumbled inside. He still wasn’t used to having physical legs, let alone a physical body. He plopped down into his chair. She slid him up forward automatically.

“I’m down a hand. Care to co-pilot?”

She confidently rumbled her consent. He pushed the left handle, she pulled the right one for him. He closed his eyes, seeing through her eyes.

They flew.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this. :3


End file.
